Poptropica Names
What’s in a Poptropica-generated name? See if you can find yours! *Please note: Due to the large amount of names available on Poptropica, this list is not complete. * The lists are in alphabetical order, but if you’re looking for something specific, it’s best to use the search-and-find feature on your computer and type in what you’re looking for (Ctrl + F on Windows; Command + F on Mac). First names are usually adjectives, or words that describe nouns:Quiet * Angry * Barefoot * Bashful * Beefy * Bendy * Big * Blue * Bony * Brave * Bronze * Busy * Calm * Cheerful * Chilly * Clean * Comical * Cool * Crazy * Creepy * Cuddly * Curious * Dangerous * Dizzy * Fast * Fearless * Fierce * Friendly * Funny * Gentle * Giant * Golden * Greedy * Green * Grey * Grumpy * Happy * Hungry * Hyper * Icy * Incredible * Invisible * Jumpy * Lazy * Little * Lone * Loud * Lucky * Mad * Magic * Maroon * Massive * Messy * Mighty * Moody * Muddy * Neat * Nervous * Nice * Noisy * Orange * Perfect * Popular * Prickly * Purple * Quick * Quiet * Red * Rough * Scary * Serious * Shaggy * Shaky * Shield * Shifty * Shiny * Shoeless * Short * Shy * Silly * Silver * Skinny * Sleepy * Slippery * Small * Smart * Sneaky * Speedy * Sporty * Spotted * Squeezy * Sticky * Strange * Striped * Super * Tall * Thirsty * Tiny * Tough * Trusty * Wild * White * Yellow * Young * Zippy * Zany Last names are almost always nouns, or in the case of Poptropica names, last names are “things”:shadow *Ant *Axe *Bean *Bear *Bee *Beetle *Belly *Berry *Biker *Bird *Bite *Boa *Bones *Boot *Brain *Bubbles *Bug *Burger *Cactus *Carrot *Catfish *Cheetah *Chick *Chicken *Claw *Cloud *Clown *Club *Comet *Coyote *Crab *Crown *Crumb *Crush *Diamond *Diver *Dolphin *Donut *Dragon *Drummer *Eagle *Eel *Eye *Fang *Feather *Fire *Fish *Flame *Flipper *Fly *Flyer *Foot *Fox *Gamer *Ghost *Glove *Goose *Grape *Hamburger *Hammer *Hawk *Heart *Hero *Hippo *Hopper *Horse *Ice *Icicle *Jester *Joker *Jumper *Kid *Knuckle *Laser *Leaf *Leopard *Lightning *Lion *Lizard *Lobster *Melon *Monster *Moon *Mosquito *Ninja *Noodle *Octopus *Onion *Owl *Panda *Paw *Peanut *Pear *Pelican *Penguin *Plug *Popper *Raptor *Rider *Ring *Rock *Runner *Scorpion *Seal *Seagull *Shadow *Shark *Shell *Singer *Sinker *Skull *Skunk *Sky *Sneeze *Snowball *Socks *Speck *Spider *Spinner *Sponge *Star *Starfish *Stomper *Storm *Sun *Sword *Thunder *Tiger *Toes *Tomato *Tooth *Tornado *Tummy *Turkey *Turtle *Typhoon *Walker *Whale * There are some exceptions to Poptropica names that aren’t the normal adjective-noun combination, such as “Name Unknown” or “Undefined Undefined” (glitch names). In rarer cases, you may come across names like Binary Bard, which is only possible if you know the secret of hacking the game, which remains unknown to many. Category:Cool Stuff Category:Help